Jump Force Cross Tag Battle
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: For true fans of anime, you wanted it. You got it! Every Anime series that has ever existed will come together to fight for the fate of the multiverse! Even better, YOU can join the battle! What will you be? A Huntsmen/Huntress? A Super Saiyan? A Straw Hat Pirate? A Titan? There are endless possibilities in this ultimate showdown! Prepare to see the anime genre like never before!
1. Introduction

Welcome, young warrior! This is a game like no other! Here, every anime series that has ever existed will finally meet! Battle as any character, in any world! You could fight as Son Goku on Planet Namek, or as your own Custom Character in Times Square! I can see that you're ecstatic already! Well then, let me show you the various worlds that will be merged with our own!


	2. Worlds

DRAGON BALL (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, SDBH)

NARUTO (SHIPPUDEN, BORUTO: NEXT GENERATION)

ONE PIECE

RWBY (VOLUMES 1-6)

SENRAN KAGURA

ATTACK ON TITAN (SEASONS 1-3)

TORIKO

BLEACH

BLAZBLUE

UNDERNIGHT IN-BIRTH

PERSONA

YU-GI-OH

GUNDAM

HUNTER X HUNTER

RUROUNI KENSHI

KOCHIKAME

GINTAMA

YUYU HAKUSHO

JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE

CHINYUKI

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

BEELZEBUB

MEDAKA BOX

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

HELL TEACHER NUBE

SAINT SEIYA

FIST OF THE NORTH STAR

DR SLUMP

SAIKI KUSUO NO PSI NAN

TOTTEMO LUCKYMAN

BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO

SAKIGAKE OTOKOJUKU

PYU TO FUKU JAGUAR

NISEKO FALSE LOVE

TO LOVE-RU

KUROKU'S BASEBALL

SKET DANCE

D GRAY MAN

NEURO SUPERNATURAL DETECTIVE

HAIKYUU

DEATH NOTE

MY HERO ACADEMIA/ BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

VALKYRIE DRIVE

FAIRY TAIL

ONE PUNCH MAN

KOBAYASHI-SAN CHI NO MAID DRAGON

There are many more, but it would be impossible to list them all here. However, since they aren't anime to begin with, Sonic X, Pokémon, Kid Icarus, and other games will not appear. Now then, you can play as any character from any world. Let's start with some of them.


	3. Fighters

FIGHTERS: DRAGON BALL

SON GOKU (BASE, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSG, SSGSS, KAIOKEN, Kx3, Kx4, Kx10, Kx20, SSGSS Kx10, SSGSS Kx20, UI, MUI, SSJ5, SSJ BERSERK)

VEGETA (BASE, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSJ5, SSB, SSBE)

TRUNKS (BASE, SSJ, SSJ ANGER)

GOHAN (BASE, POTENTIAL UNLEASHED, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ5)

BROLY (LSSJ)

BARDOCK (BASE, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3)

GOTENKS (BASE, SSJ, SSJ3)

PICCOLO

KRILLIN

ANDROID 16

ANDROID 17

ANDROID 18

BEERUS

CAPTAIN GUNYU (ASSISTED BY GINYU FORCE)

CELL (ALL FORMS)

VEGITO (SSJ, SSGSS, SSGSS Kx20)

ZAMASU (NORMAL, FUSED)

GOKU BLACK (BASE, SSJR)

GOGETA (BASE, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4)

GOKU JR (BASE, SSJ)

VEGETA JR (BASE, SSJ)

FRIEZA (ALL FORMS, FULL POWER, GOLDEN)

COOLER (ALL FORMS, GOLDEN)

FU

KANBA

MAJIN BUU

KID BUU

ANDROID 21

HIT

JIREN (BASE, FULL POWER)

TOPPO (BASE, GOD OF DESTRUCTION)

NAPPA

NUOVA, EIS, AND OMEGA SHENRON

PAN

NAPPA

MR. SATAN

DR. GERO

RADITZ

TURLES

LORD SLUG

NAIL

TOWA

MIRA (BASE, FINAL FORM)

GOKU (KID)

GOKU (GT)

TRUNKS (KID)

GOHAN (TEEN, SSJ, SSJ2)

GOHAN (KID, TAIL, NAMEK)

GOTEN

TIEN

YAMCHA

SUPER BUU

CHAOITZU

SUPER 17

TRUNKS (GT)

JANEMBA

BABY

KEFLA

CABBA

SHELLOT

WHIS

LORD CHILLED

 **ALTERNATE SKINS:**

GOKU (TUNDRA, YARDAT, HALO, XENO)

VEGETA (SCOUTER, TUNDRA, MAJIN)

KRILLIN (NAMEK, HAIR)

PICCOLO (ROBES)

BARDOCK (MASKED SAIYAN)

BROLY (DBS)

FRIEZA (HALO)

SUPER BUU (GOTENKS/GOHAN ABSORBED)

ANDROID 21 (GOOD, EVIL)

TRUNKS (TIME PATROLLER, PRISON PLANET)

FIGHTERS: RWBY

RUBY ROSE (NORMAL, SILVER-EYED WARRIOR)

WEISS SCHNEE (ARMA GIGAS ASSIST)

BLAKE BELLADONNA

YANG XIAO LONG (NORMAL, SEMBLANCE)

JAUNE ARC

PYRRHA NIKOS

NORA VALKYRIE

LIE REN

SALEM

ADAM TAURUS

CINDER FALL (NORMAL, GRIMM ARM)

RAVEN BRANWEN

ROMAN

NEOPOLITAN

SUN WUKONG

QROW

DR MELOT

EMERALD

PENNY

BEOWOLF

BERINGEL

NEVERMORE

BOARBATUSK

SEA FEILONG (BOSS)

DEATHSTALKER (BOSS, MUTANT)

DRAGON (BOSS)

CREEP

GEIST

GOLIATH

LANCER

GRIFFON

KING TAIJITU (BOSS)

URSA

TENTACLE GRIMM (BOSS)

NUCKLAVEE

 **ALTERNATE SKINS:**

RUBY (ORIGINAL, FUTURE, PAJAMAS, UNIFORM, SLAYER, PROM, ALT PAJAMAS, HOODED)

WEISS (ORIGINAL, FUTURE, OCCASIONAL, PAJAMAS, SNOWPEA, PROM, UNIFORM)

BLAKE (ORIGINAL, FUTURE, INTRUDER, PROM, PAJAMAS, UNIFORM)

YANG (ORIGINAL, FUTURE, HUNTER, PROM, PAJAMAS, PROM, "DGAS", UNIFORM, ALT PAJAMAS)

CINDER (FUTURE)

PYRRHA (SPIRIT, PROM)

JAUNE (SPIRIT, PROM, FUTURE)

RAVEN (MASKED)

FIGHTERS: NARUTO

NARUTO UZUMAKI (BASE, SAGE MODE, TAILED BEAST MODE)

SUSUKE UCHICHI (BASE, SUSANO'O RIBCAGE MODE, SUSANO'O MODE)

MADARA UCHICHI (BASE, SUSANO'O ARM MODE)

NARUTO (PART 1)

NARUTO (NEW ERA)

BORUTO

KAKASHI

OBITO

HINATA

OROCHIMARU

KAWAKI

HIMAWARI

NARUTO (HOKAGE)

PAIN

TENTO

SARADA

HANABI

SAKURA

FIGHTERS: SENRAN KAGURA

ASUKA (BASE, ULTIMATE FORM)

KATSURAGI

HOMURA (BASE, CRIMSON FORM)

HIKAGE

HARUKA

HIBARI

YAGYUU

MIRAI

YUMI

KAGURA (BASE, TRUE FORM)

DOGEN

MURASAME

MIYABI

RYONA

RYOBI

MURASAKI

IKARUGA

RYOKI

IMU

IBUKI

YOMI

YUKI

AGEHA

AYAME

AYANE

MURAKUMO

SHIKI

 **ALL CHARACTERS (MINUS MALES) HAVE THEIR SCHOOL UNIFORMS AND DEFAULT SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION APPEARANCES. ALSO, THEIR CLOTHES DON'T RIP OFF (THAT'S JUST WRONG).**

FIGHTERS: ONE PIECE

MONKEY D LUFFY (BASE, GEAR SECOND, HAKI, GEAR THIRD, GEAR FOURTH, BOUNCE MAN, PIRATE KING)

PORTGAS D ACE

AKAINU

BOA HANCOCK

RORONOA ZORO

CROCODILE

AGYO (FIGHTING LION)

BARTHOLOMEW KUMA (PX-0)

BENTHAM (MR 2)

MR. 13

PX-7

SANJI

MARSHALL D TEACH

SABO

FIGHTERS: ATTACK ON TITAN

EREN JAEGER (NORMAL, MYSTERIOUS TITAN)

MIKASA

ANNIE (NORMAL, FEMALE TITAN)

BERTHOLDT (NORMAL, COLOSSAL TITAN)

REINER (NORMAL, ARMORED TITAN)

ARMIN

ERWIN

LEVI

HANGE

HISTORIA

JEAN

MOBLIT

CONNY

YMIR (NORMAL, TITAN)

SAWNWY

BEANE

BEAST TITAN

NEW CHARACTERS

With worlds colliding, new heroes are forged. Along with new threats. Here are some of my OCs that will join the battle.

SON RUKU ROSE (DRAGON BALL, RWBY): A warrior born from the powers of Ruby Rose and Son Goku, Son Ruku Rose has a sword named Silver Sun, has powers from his silver eyes, has an Elemental Semblance, can go Super Saiyan, and even further to Super Saiyan 5.

NARUKA ASUTO (NARUTO, SENRAN KAGURA): A female shinobi and hokage created from the powers of Naruto Uzumaki and Asuka, Naran is a master of ninjutsu and fights in the shadows, specialized in stealth.

MONKEREN D. JUFFY (ONE PIECE, ATTACK ON TITAN): A young boy created from the powers of Monkey D. Luffy and Eren Jaeger, Monkeren can stretch his limbs like rubber, and can transform into a Titan.

GOBY (DRAGON BALL, RWBY): An evil warrior with the powers of Ruby and Goku, Goby is half Saiyan, and half Grimm. He can combine his Grimm powers with his Super Saiyan Rose form for terrifying results, and even has a Faunus monkey tail that enables him to become a Great Ape under Remnant's moon. He even has TWO Crescent Roses!

SENRARUTO UZUMA (NARUTO, SENRAN KAGURA): A shadowy female warrior with the powers of Naruto and Asuka, Senraruto can literally become a shadow and attack invisibly, as shown when she fights Katsuragi and gives her a taste of her own medicine, very hard and painfully.

EREY LAEGER (ONE PIECE, ATTACK ON TITAN): Erey is a mischievous little boy with the skills of Luffy and Eren. He can access Gear Fifth abilities, and even combine them with his Titan form to become Giant Shadow Man.

Mei Schnee (RWBY): Even Non-Canon characters join the fight! Mei is the future daughter of WhiteRose (Ruby and Weiss) and bears a dagger blade that can transform into a giant sword called Blass Horizon. She even inherits Ruby's Silver-Eyed powers! She also has two younger brothers called Rudolph and Winifred.

Li Belladonna (RWBY): Li is the future daughter of Bumblebee (Blake and Yang). She has powerful gauntlets called Gen Break. She even inherits Yang's Semblance! She even has two little brothers called Shadow and Solar, nicknamed Black and Yao, who believe that Li has a crush on her 3-year-older cousin, Mei, and vice versa.

Rudolph Rose (RWBY): The legendary son of Ruby Rose herself, Rudolph takes his work as the leader of Team RWBY 2 very seriously. His weapon, Red Reaper, is almost as epic as Crescent Rose, which was destroyed in Ruby's final battle with Cinder Fall. He may not possess his mother's and sister's silver eyes, but that doesn't stop him from continuing Ruby's legacy. His Semblance is Pyrokinesis.

Winifred Schnee(RWBY): Being the son of Weiss Schnee, Winifred knows that he is the next heir of his family. His rapier and shield, Bliz and Zard, work as one as Blizzard. His Semblance is Cryomancy. With all these worlds coming together, Winifred and his older brother, Rudolph, will truly put their training under Jaune Arc to good use!

Shadow "Black" Belladonna(RWBY): A Human-Faunus hybrid, like his brother and sister, Black is the son of Blake Belladonna. With his Semblance control over Darkness, and his arm cannon, Black Sun, Black is willing to unleash his Faunus Fury against whoever, or whatever, he is forced to face. Hopefully, his younger brother, Yao, won't get in too much trouble.

Solar "Yao" Xiao Long(RWBY): As the son of Yang Xiao Long, Yao can sometimes be cocky just like his blonde father-figure. His Semblance, unleashed after letting a robber get away while afraid, is control over Light! Like Li, he also inherits a part of Yang's as well. Having immense power, Yao needs no weapon. If anyone, of this world or not, challenges him, all Yao has to say is "Bring 'em on!"

Juggernaut(RWBY): Once thought to be a myth, this humanoid Grimm is the main antagonist of RWBY: Legacy. He despises both Human and Faunus and swears to use his Grimm forces and his sword, Mortal Slayer, to wipe them both out. He can even grow to titanic size! Even though his world is colliding with others, Juggernaut is only focusing on his own, keeping his promise to fulfill what that foolish queen, Salem, could not: The extinction of both races!

FAKE RUBY (RWBY): A copy of Ruby Rose, who kills Jaune Arc, whose body Mei comes across. When the real Ruby fights her to avenge the other half of Arkos (Pyrrha and Jaune), it is revealed that Fake Ruby is a Grimm, but a new type: A Reaper, which can shapeshift to look like any living human or Faunus. Fake Ruby's true name is Dust, and she is aware that she is a copy. The only thing that sets her apart from Ruby is that her eyes are red instead of silver.

FUTURE WARRIOR (DRAGON BALL): This custom character returns from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.

CUSTOM CHARACTER (ANY/ALL WORLDS): The main hero/heroine of JFCTB. This character has no memory of who they are and had only come to existence when all worlds merged. Rumor has it however, that they have the powers of special individuals from all worlds!

HANZO II (SENRAN KAGURA): The son of Asuka and Homura, named after his late great-grandfather, Hanzo II knows he could be destined to carry his mothers' legacies of Shinobi. Wielding a single katana, and wearing a green and red uniform, Hanzo II is especially skilled in stealth, like a real ninja. With his world crossing over many others, Hanzo II could take this chance to test his skills to see if he is worthy of the title Ultimate Crimson Shinobi.

KATSURAGE (SENRAN KAGURA): The daughter of Katsuragi and Hikage, Katsurage is armed with blue and green combat boots with bladed heels. She may not have her mother's pervert-like personality, but that won't stop her from being just as badass! With so many impressive figures from so many worlds, all Katsurage can hope to do is hopefully not be embarrassed by her mother's breast obsession.

IKAROMI (SENRAN KAGURA): Destined to be leader, Ikaromi, son of Ikaruga and Yomi, wields two black and green humongous blades, which he swings with ease! Not even his favorite food, bean sprouts, can knock him from that future position! Plus, with worlds coming together, Ikaromi may have to get his act together if he ever plans to ruse up! Also, he has heard that his friend, Hanzo II, has been sparring with someone called "Boruto".

YARI (SENRAN KAGURA): Daughter of Yagyuu and Hibari, Yari enters the battle with twin umbrella-like black and white shields, playing defensively. Due to her twin eyepatches, she was born blind, but luckily has a great sense of hearing. In her opinion, every battle is balance. A balance between good and evil within one's body. Against any who challenges her, Yagrai fights to maintain that balance.

MIRAKA (SENRAN KAGURA): Armed with her genius intellect and special weaponry, nerd Miraka is the daughter of Mirai and Haruka. Her mother's past experiments and pervert-like behavior has taught her about one's body, its strengths and weaknesses. She even has a special potion to make whoever drinks it be knocked out cold!

MURAKIKI (SENRAN KAGURA): Daughter of Murakumo and Shiki, Murakiki wears a yoma mask not to hide her face, but to intimidate her foes. Surely they'll get the message, even with her blackish-red scythe! However, a certain "Ruby Rose" seems very interested in her weapon. Hopefully she'll knock it off before Murakiki actually hurts her with it!

IMABI (SENRAN KAGURA): Son of Imu and Miyabi, Imabi is a warrior monk who constantly battles the darkness within him. With his staff and blade, he usually fears of the day when he will completely lose control of himself. Surely, this couldn't be the work of the Root of Calamity, right? Hopefully, the new worlds' warriors will stay clear of him. But if they ever choose to fight him, well, the battle could be their last.

HIKARI MEIDO (JUMP FORCE CROSS TAG BATTLE): As the celestial being of light, Hikari Meido is one of the main antagonists of JFCTB. He is one of the most strongest beings in the anime multiverse, with an army of light copies of all anime heroes. After Kane imprisons the anime warriors, Hikari makes puppet fighters of them which Ruku, Naruka, and Juffy fight. However, when all the heroes are freed and defeat the angelic foe, they find out that there is a far more sinister foe than Hikari Meido…

DAKU YAMI (JUMP FORCE CROSS TAG BATTLE): The celestial being of pure darkness, Daku uses his army of dark copies of anime villains to drive Hikari away. He then creates a massive void that pulls all of the fighters into his hellish realm of darkness, where they will meet their end. He and Hikari both wage war on each other, but also seek to destroy the fighters. However, while Hikari Meido wishes to separate the universes and erase everyone's memories of the crossover, Daku Yami wishes to destroy the universes entirely, which should be easy since they are all together now. To prevent both separation and destruction, the fighters destroy both Meido and Yami. As Meido dies, he has a change of heart and sends everyone back to their own home. They may not visit each other again for quite some time, but they will always remember each other.


	4. Stages

Dragon Ball:

Planet Namek (Normal, Destroyed)

West City (Normal, Future Ruins)

Tournament of Power

Rocky Fields (Evening)

World Tournament Arena

Cell Games Arena

Islands

Space (Earth, Planet Vegeta)

Underground Lake

Land of the Kais

Spinach Wastes

Wasteland (Dusk)

Hell

Pod Landing/Frieza's Spaceship

Galactic Arena

Prison Planet

RWBY:

Amity Coliseum

Beacon Academy (Normal, Overrun, Future Restored)

Beacon Tower (Normal, Destroyed)

Haven Academy

Vale

Vacuo

Atlas

Mistral

Shade Academy

Atlas Academy

Mountain Glenn (Normal, Destroyed)

Emerald Forest

Abandoned Temple

Patch Island

Vytal Island

Summer's Grave

Argus Limited

Argus

Domain of Light

Land of Darkness (Salem's Domain)

Naruto:

Hidden Leaf Village

Hidden Sand Village

Hidden Cloud Village

Hidden Mist Village

Hidden Stone Village

Hidden Rain Village

Forest of Death

Konoha

Academy

Valley at the End

Valley of Hell

Genbu

Hokage Rock

Senran Kagura:

Hanzo Academy

Gessen Academy

Hebijo Academy

Training Grounds

Sensoji Temple Grounds

Festival

One Piece:

Alabasta

Great Kingdom

Grand Line

East Blue

Elbaf

Germa Kingdom

Momoiro Island

Goa Kingdom

Sorbet Kingdom

Ryugu Kingdom

Mokomo Dukedom

Thousand Sunny

Attack on Titan:

Wall Maria (Normal, Destroyed)

Wall Rose (Normal, Destroyed)

Wall Sina

Utgard Castle

Capital Mitras

Ragako

Industrial City

Our World (Earth):

New York City/Times Square

Rome/Coliseum

Matterhorn/Alps

Easter Island

Hong Kong

Tokyo

Great Wall of China

Himeji Castle/Japan

San Francisco/Golden Gate Bridge

Mayan City

Paris

Beyond The Worlds:

World Of Light

World Of Darkness

The Final Battleground

Edge Of Time And Space

Times Square (Astral)

Planet Namek (Astral)

Beacon Academy (Astral)

Hidden Leaf Village (Astral)

Hanzo Academy (Astral)

Alabasta (Astral)

Wall Maria (Astral)

The Final Battleground (Astral)

What you've seen was a few of many fighters, worlds, and fighting stages! And for each world, there is a special story mode! I haven't figured out much, but here are some story fights!


	5. Story Mode Fights

SSJ Goku vs Full Power Frieza (Destroyed Namek): This remastered iconic scene from Dragon Ball Z is the tutorial for the Dragon Ball story line. It is also a vision Ruby Rose receives in her dream, right before worlds collide.

Ruby vs Cinder (Beacon Tower): The tutorial for the RWBY story, and Goku's vision. Here, Ruby unleashes her hidden powers and fights Cinder, who had just killed Pyrrha.

These two scenes are almost similar. Both heroes (Ruby and Goku) unleash hidden powers (Silver Eyes and Super Saiyan) when their friends die (Pyrrha and Krillin) at the hands of their enemies (Cinder and Frieza). Except Goku fights Frieza, and Ruby falls unconscious.

Broly vs Jaune (Emerald Forest): The Legendary Super Saiyan furiously attacks the sword and shield wielding boy, mistaking him for Kakarot (Goku's Saiyan name).

Bardock vs Broly (Abandoned Temple): While Jaune reunites with Pyrrha's Spirit inside, the father of Goku faces off against his Saiyan foe.

(Boss Battle) SSJ3 Bardock, Jaune, and Pyrrha (Spirit) vs Broly (Abandoned Temple): Broly won't go down easy! It'll take the strength of three heroes to take him down!

Ruby, Weiss, and Goku Jr. vs Great Ape Goby (Emerald Forest: Night): WhiteRose and the blonde boy encounter a huge monster they've never seen before. But is it Grimm or not? Faunus's aren't supposed to do that!

Jaune vs Fake Ruby (Burning Village): Something's wrong with Ruby Rose! As she begins to overpower Jaune, he starts to suspect two things: This might not be Ruby at all, and that this fight could be his last.

SSJ Goku vs SSJ Ruku (World Tournament Arena: Night): A mysterious figure challenges Goku to a training match while the Saiyan is reenacting his childhood memories.

Ruby and Mei vs Fake Ruby (Summer's Grave: Night): Mother and Daughter team up to avenge Jaune and clear Ruby's name! However, there might be more to this mysterious murderer/imposter than meets the eye…

Ruby, Weiss, and Mei vs Dust (Summer's Grave: Night): Disaster! Fake Ruby is actually a Grimm! It'll take the strength of an entire family to take down the unkillable Dust!

(Boss Battle) Future Ruby vs Grimm Dragon (Beacon Tower): Many years after the fall of Beacon, Ruby heads back to the tower to reclaim the Academy for future generations.

Future Ruby vs Half-Grimm Cinder (Beacon Tower): Ruby's old nemesis "congratulates" her for slaying the Grimm Dragon, which had broken free of its stony prison. Now, Ruby must end her rivalry with Cinder once and for all!

Silver-Eyed Warrior Mei vs Half-Grimm Cinder (Beacon Tower): Ruby fails to avenge Pyrrha, which results in Cinder cutting out her right eye! As Ruby is on the brink of death, Mei unleashes her true power and end Cinder herself!

Semblance Li vs Adam (Town: Night): The war with humans and Faunus is over! If her mother's so-called "Master", fails to see that, tries to kill Blake, and call Li a hybrid abomination, then the 1/4 feline has no choice but to make him history, just like the war.

Son Ruku Rose vs Goby (Beacon Tower/Planet Namek): Two warriors from the same worlds finally face off, for the fate of their homes.

SSJ Goku vs Silver-Eyed Warrior Ruby (Rome Coliseum): In their dreams, two warriors meet in a world they don't recognize, and decide to put their skills to the test against one another.

Custom Character and Future Warrior vs Frieza and Cooler (Pod Landing): The OC and Future Warrior battle for their lives on Earth against two evil brothers, in which the OC discovers that they have a secret power called "Saiyan Blood".

Naruto vs Asuka (Great Wall of China): Two Shinobis train along a giant borderline.

Luffy vs Eren (Tokyo: Night): An elastic pirate and a scout trooper test their might against each other in a light filled city.

Titan Custom Character vs Great Ape Goby (Tokyo): The Japanese city has yet another monster attack when a giant humanoid battles a gorilla with a tail.

SSJ Custom Character vs SSJ Goku (World Tournament Arena): Son Goku teaches the OC how to use their Saiyan powers.

SSJ Goku Jr and SSJ Vegeta Jr vs Silver-Eyed Warrior Mei and Semblance Li (Future in Ruins): New generations finally meet as offsprings and descendants clash against each other!

Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Goten, and Trunks (Kid) vs Rudolph, Winifred, Black, and Yao (Amity Coliseum): Four Saiyan warrior train four young boys to become the Huntsmen they were born to be.

Titan Custom Character vs Titan Eren (Open Plains): Far away from civilization, Captain Jaeger learns that the mysterious person can also become a Titan!

SSJ5 Ruku vs Great Ape Goby (Remnant's Moon/Space (Earth)): The battle between new warriors continues!

All fighters vs Hikari Meido vs Daku Yami (The Final Battleground (Astral)): This is it! The final battle against both light and darkness begins! The fate of the multiverse is about to unfold as everyone fights the massive armies of both Meido AND Yami!

Those are just some of the many battles in all the Story Modes! Oh, and one more thing: Some worlds, like RWBY and Blazblue, will be in English, while others, like Dragon Ball and Naruto, will be in Japanese. Don't worry, the characters can still understand each other! You can give your OC any voice, even existing ones! Since Goku is voiced by his Japanese Actor, Ruku will be voiced by his English Actor! Pus, I think it would be just plain cool to see the characters Lindsay Jones/Saori Hayami and Sean Schemmel/Masako Nozawa fight each other, using Crescent Rose against Super Saiyan, and Silver-Eyed Warrior against Mastered Ultra Instinct! Speaking of which, I even have my own Rivalries listed! And here they are!


	6. Rivalries

RUBY ROSE VS SON GOKU

WEISS SCHNEE VS VEGETA

BLAKE BELLADONNA VS TRUNKS

YANG XIAO LONG VS SON GOHAN

BROLY VS JAUNE ARC

BARDOCK VS PYRRHA NIKOS

PENNY VS ANDROID 18

CINDER VS FRIEZA

ROMAN VS COOLER

GOTENKS VS NORA

PICOLLO VS LIE REN

PAN VS MEI SCHNEE

KEFLA VS LI BELLADONNA

RAVEN VS VEGITO

SALEM VS ZAMASU

NARUTO VS ASUKA

LUFFY VS EREN

ACE VS MIKASA

SASUKE VS HOMURA

DOGEN VS MADARA

AKAINU VS REINER

SON RUKU ROSE VS GOBY

GOKU BLACK VS FAKE RUBY

GOKU (KID) VS SUN WUKONG

ADAM VS RADITZ

NARAN KAGURAKI VS SENRARUTO UZAMA

MONKEREN D JUFFY VS EREY LEAGER

GOKU JR VS RUDOLPH

VEGETA JR VS WINIFRED

GOTEN VS YAO

TRUNKS (KID) VS BLACK

HINATA VS KATSURAGI

ANNIE VS BOA HANCOCK

SAKURA VS KAGURA

BORUTO VS HANZO II

PAIN VS RYONA

ZORO VS ARMIN

GOHAN (TEEN) VS YANG (ORIGINAL)

GOKU (MUI) VS RUBY (VOLUME 6)

BARDOCK (MASKED SAIYAN) VS PYRRHA (SPIRIT)

CUSTOM CHARACTER VS ANYONE

FUTURE WARRIOR VS ANY DRAGON BALL CHARACTER

NEO VS KID BUU

GRIMM DRAGON VS SHENRON

CELL VS JUNIOR

JUGGERNAUT VS OMEGA SHENRON

HIKARI MEIDO VS DAKU YAMI


	7. Scene Comparisons

RWBY X DRAGON BALL:

OPENING NARRATION X DESTRUCTION OF PLANET VEGETA/GRANDPA GOHAN FINDS BABY GOKU

FOOD FIGHT X GOKU EATING SCENE

PROM/STUPID LADY STILTS X GOKU'S FEAR OF NEEDLES

RUBY MEETS WEISS FOR THE FIRST TIME X GOKU VS VEGETA (FIRST FIGHT)

RUBY VS CINDER (VOLUME 2) X GOKU (KAIOKEN) VS FRIEZA

PYRRHA'S DEATH X GOKU GOES SUPER SAIYAN FOR THE FIRST TIME

PENNY'S DEATH X GOHAN GOES SUPER SAIYAIN 2 FOR THE FIRST TIME

SHUT UP! DON'T TOUCH ME! X IT'S OVER 9,000!

WEISS'S NEAR-DEATH X VEGETA'S FINAL EXPLOSION

RUBY VS BEOWOLVES X GOKU'S TRAINING

TEAM RWBY VS SALEM X UI GOKU VS JIREN

RUBY VS SALEM X MUI GOKU VS FP JIREN

WHITEROSE CONFESSION AND KISS X SSB GOKU VS SSB VEGETA

BUMBLEBEE CONFESSION AND KISS X FUTURE GOHAN TRAINS FUTURE TRUNKS

YANG DIS-ARMED X FUTURE GOHAN'S DEATH

BLAKE'S TEARFUL APOLOGY X TRUNKS GOES SUPER SAIYAN ANGER FOR THE FIRST TIME

BLAKE GIVES BIRTH TO LI X GOKU'S FEAR OF NEEDLES/HOSPITAL SCENE

FUTURE RUBY VS HALF-GRIMM CINDER X SSB GOKU VS GOLDEN FRIEZA

SEMBLANCE LI VS ADAM X SSJ2 GOHAN VS CELL

RUBY GIVES BITH TO MEI X GOKU GOES SUPER SAIYAN 2/3/4/5 FOR THE FIRST TIME

WHITEROSE AND BUMBLEBEE PARENTAL LIFE X BABY PAN "PLAYS" WITH FUTURE TRUNKS

JAUNE VS URSA X GOKU VS BROLY

JAUNE'S DEATH X GOKU BLACK'S FIRST APPEARANCE

MEI FINDS JAUNE'S DEAD BODY/WEISS! DON'T LEAVE ME! X FUTURE TRUNKS GOES SUPER SAIYAN FOR THE FIRST TIME

MEI KILLS CINDER X FUTURE TRUNKS KILLS FUSED ZAMASU

RAVEN VS CINDER X VEGITO BLUE VS FUSED ZAMASU

TEAM RWBY REUNITES X GOKU IS REVIVED

QROW TELLS RUBY ABOUT THE SILVER-EYED WARRIORS X GOKU EXPLAINS HOW HE ESCAPED NAMEK

RUBY'S SECOND USAGE OF HER SILVER EYES X YOU FOOL!/ANGRY KAMEHAMEHA

GRIMM DRAGON'S FIRST APPEARANCE X SHENRON IS SUMMONED FOR THE FIRST TIME

JAUNE VS FAKE RUBY X FUTURE GOHAN VS ANDROIDS 17 AND 18

MEI TELLS RUBY THAT JAUNE IS GONE X GOKU FINDS OUT BLACK KILLED HIM

RUBY AND MEI VS FAKE RUBY X SSB GOKU VS BLACK AND ZAMASU

FAKE RUBY REVEALS SHE IS A GRIMM X BLACK REVEALS HE IS ZAMASU

WEISS SAVES HER FAMILY FROM DUST X VEGETA VS BEERUS/THAT'S (WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO) MY BULMA!

FUTURE RUBY LOSES HER EYE X FUTURE GOHAN LOSES HIS ARM

SOLAR AND SHADOW'S COUSIN LOVE (MEI AND LI) THEORY X GOTEN AND TRUNKS' TRAINING

LI VS FAKE RUBY X GOKU VS GOKU BLACK (FIRST FIGHT)

JAUNE'S SACRIFICE (RUBY'S NIGHTMARE) X GOKU'S LAST INSTANT TRANSMISSION

RUBY'S RAGE (RUBY VS FAKE RUBY) X GOKU GOES SUPER SAIYAN BLUE FOR THE FIRST TIME

SILVER-EYED WARRIOR MEI VS HALF-GRIMM CINDER X FUTURE TRUNKS VS HALF-CORRUPTED ZAMASU

SILVER-EYED WARRIOR RUBY VS CINDER X SSJ GOKU VS 100% FULL POWER FRIEZA

FAKE RUBY SHEDS HER DISGUISE (BECOMES DUST) X FRIEZA GOES GOLDEN FOR THE FIRST TIME

WHITEROSE AND MEI VS DUST X VEGITO BLUE KAIOKEN X20 AND SSJR TRUNKS VS EVIL SAIYAN KANBA

MEI VS LI X SSB GOKU VS SSJ4 XENO GOKU

FUTURE RUBY VS GRIMM DRAGON X SSJ4 GOKU VS OMEGA SHENRON

SPEED SEMBLANCE X INSTANT TRANSMISSION

IT'S OVER! X KAMEHAMEHA!

RUBY VS NEO AND ROMAN X GOKU AND VEGETA VS METAL COOLER ARMY

RUBY KILLS A NEVERMORE X GOKU'S SPIRIT BOMB AGAINST KID BUU

TEAM RWBY VS DR MERLOT AND MUTANT DEATHSTALKER X SSB GOKU AND FUTURE WARRIOR VS MIRA (FINAL FORM)

WEISS VS RUBY (TRAINING SESSION) X KAIOKEN X3 KAMEHAMEHA VS GALLICK GUN

BEACON ACADEMY FALLS X PLANET NAMEK IS DESTROYED

LI KILLS ADAM X GOHAN KILLS CELL

RUBY VS ROBBERS X BARDOCK VS FRIEZA/FRIEZA'S FORCES

MEETING BLAKE X GOKU MEETS BULMA

MEETING ZWEI X MEETING GOHAN

YANG VS NEO X COOLER BECOMES GOLDEN

FAKE RUBY'S KILLING SPREE X GOKU VS KANBA/GOKU GOES SUPER SAIYAN BERSERK FOR THE FIRST TIME

MEI CRIES OVER JAUNE'S DEATH/MEI UNLEASHES HER POWERS IN SADNESS X ANDROID 8'S DEATH/KID GOKU CRIES

DUST FAKES HER DEATH TO FOOL WHITEROSE AND MEI X FAMILY KAMEHAMEHA AGAINST BROLY

RUBY SAVES PYRRHA X BARDOCK GOES SUPER SAIYAN FOR THE FIRST TIME

RUBY PROPOSES TO WEISS X GOKU BECOMES A SUPER SAIYAN GOD FOR THE FIRST TIME

YANG PROPOSES TO BLAKE X GOHAN'S ANNOUNCEMENT

RUBY TELLS WEISS SHE'S PREGNANT X GOKU FINDS OUT HE'S AN ALIEN

MEI'S 3RD BIRTHDAY/BLAKE TELLS YANG SHE'S PREGNANT X BULMA'S BIRTHDAY/DRAGON BALL SUPER OPENING SCENE

RWBY VOLUME 6 OPENING SCENE X SUPER DRAGON BALL HEROES OPENING SCENE

BATTLE ON ARGUS LIMITED X GOKU AND VEGETA VS BROLY

RUBY'S SPEECH WHEN FACING ROMAN X GOKU'S I AM SPEECH WHEN FACING FRIEZA


	8. Battle Dialogue

SON GOKU:

DRAGON BALL CHARACTERS STILL HAVE THEIR COMBAT DIALOGUE WHEN FACING CERTAIN ENEMIES IN XENOVERSE 2 AND FIGHTERZ. (MOST OF) THESE DIALOGUE ARE FOR CROSSOVER BATTLES.

VS GOKU (KID): "YOU LOOK…. FAMILIAR, SOMEHOW."

VS YANG/SUN WUKONG/LI/YAO: "WOAH! YOU'RE A SAIYAN TOO?!"

VS SON RUKU ROSE/GOBY: "GREAT. ANOTHER GUY WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE ME."

VICTORY AGAINST BLAKE/JUBEI/LI/BLACK: "MEH, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU'VE STILL GOT NINE LIVES. OR IS THAT EIGHT? WHOOPS."

VS RUBY: "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, KID!"

VS NARUTO/LUFFY: "YOU LOOK FAMILIAR. HAVEN'T WE MET BEFORE?"

VS BROLY/TITAN/ANY BIG CHARACTER: "YEESH! THAT'S SOME REAL MUSCLE!"

VICTORY WITH HIMSELF, BLACK, RUKU, OR GOBY AS ALLY: "MAN, THIS IS WEIRD, TEAMING UP WITH SOMEONE WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"

VICTORY WITH VEGETA AS ALLY: "SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT: YOU WON'T FUSE WITH ME, BUT YOU'LL STILL HELP ME OUT IN BATTLE. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

VICTORY WITH GOHAN AS ALLY: "YOU'VE GOTTEN STRONGER, GOHAN. THAT MAKES ME PROUD…. FINALLY."

VS GOKU JR: "SO, YOU'RE MY DESCENDANT."

DEFEAT BY RUBY: "NOT BAD, LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD. NOT BAD."

VS JUBEI: "YOU'RE A MASTER, HUH? WELL THEN, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

VICTORY WITH JUBEI AND NINE AS ALLIES (AFTER NINE AND JUBEI'S DIALOGUE FROM BBCTB): "OKAY, IF THAT'S NOT THE WIERDEST THING I'VE SEEN SO FAR, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS."

VICTORY WITH RUBY AS ALLY (AFTER RUBY'S DIALOGUE): "HEH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME, KID! ALWAYS READY FOR ANOTHER FIGHT!"

VICTORY WITH RUKU AS ALLY: "WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT A WHITE ROSE? IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN THOSE RED AND WHITE GIRLS? AND WHAT'S A YURI?"

VS GRIMM: "I'M GETTING EXCITED, EVEN THOUGH THIS IS DANGEROUS!"

VS CINDER/SALEM/JUGGERNAUT: "YOU'RE HOPELESSLY STUPID. JUST LIKE FRIEZA."

VS MEI: "HUH? THAT RUBY GIRL NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS A MOM!"

VS ADAM: "FAUNUS? ME? NEVER HEARD OF ONE. I'M A SAIYAN!"

VICTORY AGAINST WEISS: "WOW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! SUMMONING A GIANT KNIGHT, I MEAN."

VS ANY HUNSTMEN/HUNTRESS: "WHATEVER THIS SEMBLANCE THING YOU'VE GOT IS, IT'S NO MATCH FOR MY POWER AS A SUPER SAIYAN!"

VS MERLOT: "YOUR CREATIONS ARE POINTLESS. THEY'LL ALL TURN ON YOU EVENTUALLY."

VS GRIMM DRAGON: "WOAH! THE ONLY DRAGON I KNOW IS SHENRON!"

VICTORY WITH RUBY AS ALLY: "SO, ABOUT THESE DRAGON BALLS: THEY CAN GRANT YOU ANY WISH, EVEN REVIVING YOUR FRIENDS! BUT YOU'VE GOTTA FIND ALL SEVEN FIRST. THAT'S THE HARD PART."

VS ANYONE (AS SUPER SAIYAN BLUE): "THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GO BEYOND A SUPER SAIYAN GOD!"

VS ANYONE (AS SUPER SAIYAN): "I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!"

VS FRIEZA (AS SUPER SAIYAN): "WHAT AM I? WHAT AM I?! I'M THE SAIYAN THAT CAME ALL THE WAY FROM EARTH JUST TO BEAT YOU! I'M THE WARRIOR YOU'VE HEARD OF IN LEGEND, THAT'S WHAT I AM! I AM SON GOKU, THE SUPER SAIYAN!"

VS ANYONE (AS MASTERED ULTRA INSTINCT): "THIS IS MY TRUE POWER. NO, THIS IS BEYOND MY FULL POWER. NO, EVEN FURTHER BEYOND THAT!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "NOT BAD! LET'S FIGHT AGAIN AFTER YOU TRAIN!"

DEFEAT BY ANYONE: "MAN. I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THIS STRONG!"

VS CUSTOM CHARACTER: "WHO ARE YOU?"

VS PENNY: "YOU'RE AN ANDRIOD TOO!? MAYBE I SHOULD CALL YOU ANDROID 19! OR, MAYBE THERE ALREADY **IS** AN ANDROID 19…"

VS BEERUS: "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!"

VS GOTENKS: "IMPOSSIBLE! IT TOOK ME YEARS TO GET TO SUPER SAIYAN 3…. BUT THEY'RE ALREADY THERE!"

VS FUTURE RUBY (AS SUPER SAIYAN 5): "THAT FACE. IT FEELS… SO DISTANT TO ME. AND YET… A LITTLE RECOGNIZEABLE."

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE? SOME SORT OF NEW SUPER SAIYAN GOD?"

VS DAKU YAMI: "THIS GUY'S NOT JOKING AROUND. I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH POWER BEFORE! WHO IS HE!? NO….WHAT IS HE!?"

VEGETA:

VS LI/YANG/SUN WUKONG/YAO: "IF YOU REALLY ARE A SAIYAN, THEN QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ONE BEFORE!"

VS WEISS: "SO YOU'RE ROYALTY AS WELL. AT LEAST WE HAVE SOME COMMON GROUND HERE."

VS ANY STRONG CHARACTER: "IT CAN'T BE! HIS POWER LEVEL…. IT'S OVER 9,000!"

VS CUSTOM CHARACTER: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

VICTORY AGAINST BARDOCK/MASKED SAIYAN: "SO IT'S YOU…. I SEE."

VICTORY AGAINST WEISS: "HAH! NOT EVEN THE MIGHT OF YOUR SO-CALLED 'ARMA GIGAS' COULD STOP MY SAIYAN STRENGTH!"

VS BROLY (DBS): "SOMETHING'S WRONG. THIS ISN'T THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN I REMEMBER!"

VS SON RUKU ROSE: "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE KAKAROT?!"

VICTORY AGAINST SON RUKU ROSE: "ENOUGH! WHAT IS THIS WHITE ROSE YOU SPEAK OF?!"

VS SALEM: "YOU MAY BE QUEEN OF THESE SO-CALLED 'GRIMM', BUT I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

VS VEGETA JR: "JUNIOR? I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING ANOTHER SON!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "I AM NO HUMAN OR A SO-CALLED FAUNUS! WHAT YOU FACE NOW IS BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "YOU MAY MAKE MANY OF MY LIKING, BUT THEY WILL NEVER BE STRONG AS THE REAL SAIYAN PRINCE!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "W…WHAT THE HELL?! HIS POWER LEVEL….HIS STRENGTH….I….I CAN'T SENSE IT! JUST HOW STRONG IS HE?!"

SON RUKU ROSE:

VS ANY DRAGON BALL CHARACTER: "I TOO, AM A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

VS ANY RWBY CHARACTER: "I TOO, AM A LEGENDARY SILVER-EYED WARRIOR!"

VS GOKU: "SON GOKU! WE MEET AT LAST! CARE TO TEST YOUR SKILLS AGAINST MINE?"

VS RUBY: "FOR THE LAST TIME, MRS. ROSE, I AM **NOT** YOUR FUTURE SON!"

VS PYRRHA/PENNY/BARDOCK: "IT…. IT CAN'T BE! YOU…. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE…. BE…"

VS CINDER: "CINDER FALL. I HOPED I WOULD NEVER SEE YOUR FACE. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ARKOS!"

VS FRIEZA: "YOU DESTROYED BOTH PLANETS VEGETA **AND** NAMEK! YOU ARE INDEED THE MORTAL ENEMY OF ALL SAIYANS!"

VS MEI/LI: "YOU…. YOU'RE NOT BORN YET. HOW ARE YOU… YOUR MOTHERS MUST BE PROUD."

VS GOBY: "HALF GRIMM, HALF FAUNUS, HALF SAIYAN, ALL EVIL."

VS RUBY AND WEISS (2V2): "WHITEROSE! I… WELL…. THIS IS A SURPRISE."

VS BLAKE AND YANG (2V2): "BUMBLEBEE! MY, DO YOU, ERM, LOOK… WELL, GOOD TODAY! I GUESS."

VS FAKE RUBY: "BECAUSE OF YOU, ARKOS IS FULLY DESTROYED!"

VS DUST: "I'M REALLY REALLY MAD! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY!"

VS CUSTOM CHARACTER: "YOU. YOU'RE NOT JUST FROM TWO WORLDS. YOU'RE FROM…. ALL OF THEM!"

VS ANYONE (AS SUPER SAIYAN 5): "I'VE OBTAINED A POWER OTHERS HAVE YET TO REACH: SUPER SAIYAN 5!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "THE BOND BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR WEAPON IS IMMEASURABLE. JUST LIKE BETWEEN ME AND SILVER SUN. NEVER SHALL HER BLADE BREAK."

VS GOKU JR/VEGETA JR: "HEH. EVEN IN FUTURE GENERATIONS, THEIR POWER LIVES ON."

VS RUDOLPH/WINIFRED/BLACK/YAO: "TEAM RWBY 2, HUH? YOUR MOM'S MUST BE VERY PROUD OF YOU.

VS JUGGERNAUT: "I HAVE A POWER YOU'RE ALL TOO FAMILIAR WITH. AND ONE YOU'RE NOT."

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "WHO….ARE YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A MYTH? THE CREATOR OF ALL WORLDS?"

VA DAKU YAMI: "NO…..NO! IT….. IT CAN'T BE! THAT'S THE…..THE….THE DESTROYER OF ALL WORLDS!"

RUBY ROSE:

VS SON RUKU ROSE: "R-ROSE?! COULD…. COULD THAT MEAN…. YOU'RE MY….. MY… MY SON?"

VS SON GOKU: "WOW! YOU SCREAMED UNTIL YOUR HAIR TURNED YELLOW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! CAN I DO THAT?! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW? PLEEEEEAAAAASSEEEEE?!"

VS SON GOKU (MASTERED ULTRA INSTINCT): "YOU'RE A SILVER-EYED WARRIOR. THAT'S… INCREDIBLE."

VS MEI: "HUH? WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU FEEL SO FAMILIAR? *GASPS* ARE… ARE YOU….. MY FUTURE DAUGHTER?!"

VS WEISS: "HEY, THAT RUKU GUY KEPT CALLING US WHITE ROSE. WHAT EXACTLY DID HE MEAN BY THAT?"

VS KATSURAGI: "YOU KNOW, MY BIG SIS TOLD ME YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER ALL WEIRD-LIKE. HEY, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? IS IT BECAUSE OF MY EYES? IS IT…. UH OH."

VS GOKU (GT/KID): "DAWWWWW, YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE! OOO, YOU EVEN HAVE A FAUNUS MONKEY TAIL! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FIGHT SOMETHING SO ADORABLE?!" (GOKU (GT/KID), AFTER SHE SAYS THIS: "AAAAGGGGHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEEP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A FAUNUS IS!")

VS CINDER: "CINDER! I'LL….. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO PYRRHA!

VS FAKE RUBY (AS FUTURE SKIN): "YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MURDERED JAUNE AND FRAMED ME FOR IT! I WILL KILL YOU, MONSTER!"

VS MEI (AS FUTURE SKIN): "HEH, LOOKS LIKE MY LITTLE WHITE ROSE WANTS SOME ATTENTION. ALRIGHT, SWEETIE!, COME TO MOMMY!"

VS YANG (AS FUTURE SKIN): "HOW IRONIC. FIRST YOU, NOW ME. THE YELLOW DRAGON LOSES HER RIGHT ARM, THEN THE RED ROSE LOSES HER RIGHT EYE."

VS SALEM: "TEAM RWBY'S NOT DONE YET. I'LL HAVE TO FACE YOU ALONE. SALEM, YOUR LIFE, AND MANKIND'S WAR WITH THE GRIMM, IS OVER!"

VS CINDER (AS FUTURE SKIN): "LET'S END THIS, MRS. FALL. ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

VS DUST (AS FUTURE SKIN): "Y-YOU. YOU'RE A…. GRIMM!"

VS SPIRIT PYRRHA/SPIRIT JAUNE: "I… I'M SO SORRY. I… I COULDN'T SAVE YOU. I…. I WON'T LET YOUR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!"

VS FUTURE WEISS (AS FUTURE SKIN): "I LOVE YOU, MY WEISS. AND I'LL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, ME, AND OUR LITTLE KIDS."

VS RUDOLPH/WINIFRED/MEI (AS FUTURE SKIN): "IF YOU BEAT ME, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME COOKIES! HEE HEE!"

DEFEAT BY RUDOLPH/WINIFRED/MEI (AS FUTURE SKIN): "AWWWW, I REALLY WANTED THOSE CHOCOLATE CHIPPIES ALL FOR MYSELF!"

VS SUPER SAIYAN 5 GOKU (AS FUTURE SKIN): "YOU'RE FAMILIAR. WHERE HAVE I SEEN YOU BEFORE?"

VICTORY AGAINST RUDOLPH/WINIFRED/MEI (AS FUTURE SKIN): "YAAAAYYY! THOSE COOKIES ARE MINE!"

VS GOKU JR: "WOAH. WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH POWER, KID?"

VS GOBY: "THIS ISN'T LIKE ANY GRIMM I'VE EVER FACED! WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS THING?!"

TO MEI, BEFORE SHE FACES FAKE RUBY: "MEI! STAND BACK! I… I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" *RUBY SCREAMS IN ANGER*

VS JUGGERNAUT: "EEP! THIS GUY LOOKS SCARY! BUT I WON'T LET THAT STOP ME FROM DEFEATING YOU!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "WOW! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! AND SO BRGHT TOO….AGH! MY EYES!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "*GASP* WHAT…..WHA…..WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT'S….HIDEOUS! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF CRESCENT ROSE CAN PUNCTURE IT!"

MEI SCHNEE:

VS PAN: "YOU LOOK LIKE A TOUGH FIGHTER. COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

VS ZAMASU (FUSED): "UGH! YOU NEVER SHUT UP, DO YOU?!"

VS FUTURE RUBY/ FUTURE WEISS: "HERE I GO, MOM!"

VS RUBY/WEISS: "SOMETHING'S OFF HERE. ISN'T THAT WHAT MY MOM LOOKED LIKE WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER?"

VS RUDOLPH/WINIFRED: "I'LL SHOW YOU THAT BIG SIS ISN'T LACKING ON HER TRAINING!"

VS LI: "SO, THIS ISN'T A DATE, RIGHT COUSIN? RIGHT?!"

VS HALF-GRIMM CINDER (AS SILVER-EYED WARRIOR): "ALL HER LIFE AT BEACON ACADEMY, YOU HURT MY MOTHER. NOW, YOU WILL FEEL HER PAIN!"

VICTORY AGAINST HALF-GRIMM CINDER (DURING CINEMATIC FINISH): "THIS IS FOR PENNY! (SLASHES AT CHEST, THEN AT HER BACK) THAT WAS FOR PYRRHA! (IMPALES CINDER WITH BLASS HORIZON, HER SILVER EYES PALE) THAT…. WAS FOR WEISS SCHNEE. (REFERING TO HER NEAR-DEATH, AS MEI PULLS OUT HER SWORD) AND THIS…. (RAISES HER WEAPON) IS FOR MY MOTHER…. (NEARBY, RUBY IS BLEEDING AND UNCONCIOUS, AS CINDER HAD CUT OUT HER RIGHT EYE EARLIER. MEI THEN SCREAMS HER NEXT DIALOGUE AS SHE BRINGS BLASS HORIZON DOWN) RUBY ROSE! (IN ONE SLASH, CINDER IS CUT IN HALF FROM TOP TO BOTTOM. THE GRIMM SIDE EVAPORATES INTO ROSES, WHILE THE HUMAN SIDE FADES INTO DUST) *SIGH* SHE'S GONE, MOTHER. AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE PAIN SHE GAVE YOU."

VS FAKE RUBY/DUST: "YOU KILLED JAUNE, YOU COPY! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER'S BEST FRIEND! NOW, SHE AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

VS LI: "I REMEMBER THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. AND I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS OLD!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "I AM MEI SCHNEE, DAUGHTER OF RUBY ROSE! MY POWER IS FAR BEYOND HERS! AND WITH IT, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "WOAH. WHAT IS THAT THING, SOME KIND OF ANGEL? WAIT…..COULD IT BE THAT FABLED GOD OF LIGHT?!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "HOLY SHIT…..THAT CAN'T BE THE GOD OF DARKNESS! THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE…..SOMETHING…..EVIL….."

LI BELLADONNA:

VS FUTURE YANG: "YANG, I'M COMING!"

VICTORY AGAINST FUTURE YANG: "THANKS. YOU MAKE A GREAT DAD!"

VS YAO/BLACK: "YOU THINK MEI HAS A CRUSH ON ME?! THAT I LOVE HER?! THAT'S THE MOST STUPIDEST THINGS I'VE HEARD YOU SAY, YOU LITLE BRAT OF A BROTHER!"

VS FUTURE ADAM: "CALL ME A MONSTER ALL YOU WANT, BUT IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THE WAR BETWEEN HUMANS AND FAUNUS IS OVER, THEN YOU DESERVE TO DIE WITH IT!"

VS FUTURE BLAKE: "BECAUSE OF YOU AND YANG, I FEEL SPECIAL, MOM. I'M THE FIRST EVER HYBRID BETWEEN A HUMAN AND A FAUNUS! AND I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR."

VICTORY AGAINST FUTURE BLAKE: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE AFRAID OF DOGS! THAT'S ONE EMBARRASING THING I FAILED TO INHERIT FROM YOU!"

VS FAKE RUBY: "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE NOT AUNT RUBY! YOU'RE A… COPY!"

VS MEI: "MY LITTLE BROTHERS THINK WE'RE IN LOVE! ARE THEY CRAZY?! WE'RE ALREADY FAMILY!"

VICTORY AGAINST MEI: "MY ADVICE: DON'T LISTEN TO A SINGLE CRAZY THING MY BROTHERS SAY."

VS KEFLA: "YOU SEEM TOUGH. LIKE ME. CARE TO TEST OUT WHAT WE'VE GOT IN COMMON?"

VS DUST: "IMPOSSIBLE! AUNT RUBY KILLED SALEM, AND MEI KILLED CINDER! THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY GRIMM LEFT!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "ALRIGHT, TIME TO KICK SOME GRIMM ASS!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "AUGH! FOR THIS GUY, I'M GONNA NEED SOME SHADES!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "YOU ARE ONE UGLY MOTHERF***ER!"

RUDOLPH ROSE:

WITH ALL OF TEAM RWBY 2 PRESENT: "ALRIGHT, READY FOR TODAY'S TRAINING?"

VS WINIFRED: "YOU'VE GOTTA FOCUS ON YOUR TRAINING, LITTLE BRO!"

VS SAPPHIRE: "CALL THE SILVER EYE POWERS A MYTH AGAIN. I DARE YOU."

VS MEI: "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER ME 24/7, BIG SIS!"

VS BLACK: "YOU READY, COUSIN?"

VS YAO: "YOU KNOW, MOM WOULD BE A LITTLE UPSET THAT YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING WITHOUT A WEAPON."

VS JAUNE: "ALRIGHT, JAUNE! I'M READY FOR TODAY'S TRAINING!"

VS ANY HUNTSMEN/HUNTRESS: "OF COURSE I'M NOT RUBY ROSE! BUT I AM RELATED TO HER. CARE TO GUESS?"

VS ANY SAIYAN: "WOAH! WHAT KIND OF SEMBLANCE IS THAT!?"

WITH WINIFRED AS ALLY: "COME ON, LITTLE BRO! TOGETHER, NO ONE CAN STOP US!"

WITH RUBY AS ALLY: "FIGHTING ALONGSIDE MY OWN MOTHER?! THIS IS SO COOL!"

WITH MEI AS ALLY: "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF NOW, SIS! NOW SHOW ME THAT POWER OF YOURS!"

VS RUBY: "UNLEASH YOU POWER, MOM! I'M READY!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "THIS ENDS HERE, JUGGERNAUT! YOU WILL FALL BEFORE THE SON OF RUBY ROSE!"

VICTORY AGAINST SAPPHIRE: "YOU'LL CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT THOSE EYES EVENTUALLY. MARK MY WORDS."

VICTORY AGAINST JUGGERNAUT: "YOU CAN KILL MAY THINGS, BUT YOU CAN'T KILL THE VERY THING THAT MAKES US HUMAN!"

VS DECEIVER: "A GRIMM WITH A VEHICLE? NOW I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING!"

VICTORY AGAINST DECEIVER: "FACE IT, YOU'RE NOT YANG XIAO LONG."

VICTORY WITH WINIFRED AS ALLY: "CONSIDER THIS AN HONOR FOR YOU TO FALL BEFORE THE SONS OF RUBY ROSE AND WEISS SCHNEE!"

VICTORY WITH MEI AS ALLY: "SEE? I TOLD YOU I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

VICTORY WITH RUBY AS ALLY: "IT'S LIKE THEY SAY: LIKE MOTHER, LIKE SON."

VICTORY AGAINST YAO: "JUST LIKE OUR MOTHERS WERE SIBLINGS, I FEEL LIKE WE'RE BECOMING BROTHERS OURSELVES."

VICTORY AGAINST JAUNE: "THANKS FOR THE TRAINING! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE BECOMING THE CLOSEST THING I EVER HAD TO AN ACTUAL FATHER."

VS ANYONE: "I AM RUDOLPH ROSE, THE SON OF RUBY ROSE HERSELF!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT, YOU ARE GONNA GET BEAT!"

DEFEAT AGAINST ANYONE: "I….WON'T….GIVE….UP!/MAN, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THIS STRONG!"

VS GOKU JR: "THAT'S SOME POWER, KID! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "WOAH! I NEVER KNEW THAT THERE WERE **TWO** GODS OF LIGHT!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "W…WHAT KIND OF GRIMM IS THAT?! DOES MOM KNOW OF THIS!?"

WINIFRED SCHNEE:

WITH ALL OF TEAM RWBY 2 PRESENT: "ENOUGH TALK. LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

VS WEISS: "WHAT SAY WE CALL THIS A PARENTAL BOND, RIGHT MOTHER?"

VICTORY AGAINST WIESS: "LET'S KEEP THIS IN THE FAMILY, OKAY?"

VS RUDOLPH: "YOU MUST REALLY BE THAT DETERMINED, HUH?"

VICTORY AGAINST RUDOLPH: "*SIGHS* YOU DOLT. YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOM."

VS JAUNE: "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR ME, MR. ARC!"

VICTORY AGAINST JAUNE: "ALRIGHT! TRAINING COMPLETE!"

VS ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE LONELIEST OF ALL!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "DON'T WORRY, IT'S COOL. PUN INTENDED."

VS ANY SAIYAN: "I'VE NEVER SEEN A SEMBLANCE LIKE THAT BEFORE! WHAT IS THAT?!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY SAIYAN: "SEESH! HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS HAVE THE POWER SEMBLANCE?!"

VS MEI: "CARE TO COMPARE OUR GLYPHS, SISTER?"

VICTORY AGAINST MEI: "I'LL HAVE TO SEE IF I CAN SUMMON AN ARMA GIGAS ONE DAY."

WITH WEISS AS ALLY: "ALRIGHT THEN, LADIES FIRST?"

VICTORY WITH WEISS AS ALLY: "PRETTY 'ICE', RIGHT MOTHER? HMM, MAYBE I SHOULD STOP WITH THE COLD PUNS."

WITH RUDOLPH AS ALLY: "FINE THEN, YOU FIRST, BIG BROTHER!"

VICTORY WITH RUDOLPH AS ALLY: "AN HONOR? MORE LIKE 'THIS'LL BE SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!'"

WITH MEI AS ALLY: "SO, WHOSE LEGACY ARE YOU GONNA CONTINUE, SISTER? MAYBE BOTH? YOU LOOK THE PART."

VICTORY WITH MEI AS ALLY: "OH RIGHT, BLASS HORIZON! I THOUGHT YOU CALLED IT GLASS HORIZON!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A MYTH AND LEGEND!"

VICTORY AGAINST JUGGERNAUT: "MAN, THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL THEM ABOUT THIS!"

VS ANYONE: "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, WHOEVER OR WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "YOU'RE GOOD, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

DEFEAT AGAINST ANYONE: "WAIT UNTIL MY BIG BROTHER OR SISTER HEARS OF THIS! YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

VS VEGETA JR: "YOU SEEM STRONG. CARE FOR A MATCH?"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "YAO? IS THAT YOU? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR LIGHT SEMBLANCE COULD GET THIS STRONG! DON'T YOU NEED SUNGLASSES FOR THAT?"

VS DAKU YAMI: "SERIOUSLY BLACK, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT! STOP WITH THE SEMBLANCE!"

SHADOW "BLACK" BELLADONNA:

WITH ALL OF TEAM RWBY 2 PRESENT: "OF COURSE I'M READY, IN CASE YOU ARE!"

VS BLAKE: "IF YOU PLAN TO END THIS CONFLICT BETWEEN OUR TWO SPECIES, THEN I WILL TOO!"

VICTORY AGAINST BLAKE: "GUESS I'M GETTING STRONGER EVERY DAY, HUH MOM?"

VS YAO: "SORRY, LITTLE BROTHER, BUT YOU BROUGHT YOUR FISTS TO AN ARM CANNON FIGHT!"

VICTORY AGAINST YAO: "HOW NOW, YAO XIAO?"

VS LI: "LI, TRY NOT TO BREAK SOMETHING IN ME."

VICTORY AGAINST LI: "WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT MY SUGGESTION OF YOU AND MEI BEING GIRLFREINDS? IT WAS JUST AN IDEA!"

VS TERRA: "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL SHADOWS!"

VICTORY AGAINST TERRA: "YEP. I'VE GOT MY MOTHER IN ME."

VS ANY FAUNUS: "TRAITOR, HUH? OK, BLACK SUN, YOU HEARD 'EM!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY FAUNUS: "LET'S SEE, SHOULD I STAB YOU OR SHOOT YOU?"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "WOAH. YOU'RE A BIG ONE."

VICTORY AGAINST JUGGERNAUT: "YOU TRY TO HURT ANYONE AGAIN, I'M GONNA ADD ANOTHER HOLE IN YOUR HEAD. GOT THAT?"

VS ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "YOU CAN'T HIT WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "THE DARKNESS DOESN'T CONSUME ME. I CONSUME THE DARKNESS!"

WITH YAO AS ALLY: "LET'S TEACH THESE GUYS A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!"

VICTORY WITH YAO AS ALLY: "SO, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOUR BUTT KICKED BY A PAIR OF HUMAN-FAUNUS HYBRIDS?"

WITH LI AS ALLY: "WHEW! I SURE AM GLAD I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

VICTORY WITH LI AS ALLY: "WOAH. YOU. ARE. BRUTAL! I THINK YOU JUST KILLED THAT GUY!"

WITH BLAKE AS ALLY: "SORRY MOM, YOU CAN READ AFTER WE FIGHT THESE GUYS."

VICTORY WITH BLAKE AS ALLY: "DID YOU SEE THAT? THAT'S HOW POWERFUL THE HYBRIDS YOU CREATED CAN GET!"

VS ANYONE: "BLACK SUN LOCKED AND LOADED. TIME FOR TARGET PRACTICE."

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "AW MAN, OUTTA AMMO!"

DEFEAT AGAINST ANYONE: "HUFF….HUFF….OW….THAT ACTUALLY HURT."

VS TRUNKS(KID): "HUH? SAIYAN? NO, I DON'T THINK I'VE HEARD OF THAT SPECIES."

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "LIGHT, HUH? YOU'RE JUST LIKE YAO."

VS DAKU YAMI: "ANOTHER ONE OF JUGGERNAUT'S MINIONS? GREAT. THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER."

YAO XIAO LONG:

WITH ALL OF TEAM RWBY 2 PRESENT: "ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S NOT MAKE THIS TOO BORING."

VS YANG: "YOU AND ME, DAD! LET'S DO THIS!"

VICTORY AGAINST YANG: "WHAT CAN I SAY? I'VE GOT YOUR SEMBLANCE!"

VS LI: "I DON'T THINK I'M GONNA WALK AFTER A FIGHT WITH YOU!"

VICTORY AGAINST LI: "GUESS I'M MORE POWEFUL WITH THAT SEMBLANCE, HUH?"

VS BLACK: "HA! WEAPONS ARE FOR WEAKLINGS! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TELL AUNT RUBY I SAID THAT!"

VICTORY AGAINST BLACK: "WOO! THANKS FOR THE MATCH, BIG BRO!"

VS DECEIVER: "YOU MAKE MY DAD LOOK BAD!"

VICTORY AGAINST DECEIVER: "TELL YOUR MASTER I SAID HI!"

VS JUGGERNAUT: "I'M GONNA GO ALL OUT! DON'T HOLD BACK, UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

VICTORY AGAINST JUGGERNAUT: "MAN, YOU'RE PRETTY STRONG! TOO BAD I WON'T FIGHT YOU AGAIN. THEN OF COURSE, THAT'S A GOOD THING."

WITH BLACK AS ALLY: "ALRIGHT, SHALL I START THE LESSON?"

VICTORY WITH BLACK AS ALLY: "HYBRIDS, HUH? YEAH, I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THAT!"

WITH YANG AS ALLY: "IF YOU WON'T MAKE THE FIRST MOVE, DAD, THEN ALLOW ME!"

VICTORY WITH YANG AS ALLY: "MAN, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I BRIGHTENED UP THEIR DAY, RIGHT DAD?"

WITH LI AS ALLY: "ALRIGHT! SIBLING SMACKDOWN! LI-D THE WAY!"

VICTORY WITH LI AS ALLY: "UM, OKAY, MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE HELD BACK JUST A LITTLE BIT. OUCH."

VS GOKU (KID): "WOW! THIS IS JUST LIKE DRAGON BOY! THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE IN MY FAVORITE EPISODE!"

VICTORY AGAINST GOKU (KID): "GOTTA SAY, NICE COSTUME! IT LOOKS SO REAL. A LITTLE….TOO REAL."

VS ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "BEHOLD, FELLOW HUNTER! YOU NOW FACE THE LEGENDARY SON OF YANG XIAO LONG!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY HUNTSMAN/HUNTRESS: "OH YEAH! I GOT THE POWER!"

VS ANY SIREN: "WOW! I LOVE YOUR WORK! CARE FOR A MATCH!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY SIREN: "I HAVE GOT TO GET YOUR LATEST ALBUM!"

VS ANYONE: "THIS WON'T BE LIKE THAT NIGHT! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "FIGHT ME AGAIN AFTER YOU TRAIN!"

DEFEAT AGAINST ANYONE: "I…..I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THIS STRONG!/ NO! HOW COULD I LOSE!/ SORRY, DAD…..I FAILED….."

VS GOTEN: "YOU'RE AS STRONG AS ME, HUH? WELL THEN, SHOW ME!"

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "DAD? NO! YOU'RE NOT DAD!"

VS DAKU YAMI: "UM, TERRA? MR. HILLSWORTH? I THINK THAT SEMBLANCE OF YOURS IS A LITTLE OUT OF CONTROL. CHECK THAT, A **LOT** OUT OF CONTROL!"

JUGGERNAUT:

VS SALEM: "I AM TRULY WORTHY TO LEAD THE GRIMM!"

VICTORY AGAINST SALEM: "FOOLISH QUEEN! YOU ARE UNFIT FOR THIS WORLD!"

VS ADAM: "HUMAN. YOU DISGUST ME."

VICTORY AGAINST ADAM: "NOW, TO REMOVE THAT MASK OF YOURS, SO I CAN FINALLY SEE THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES BEFORE I KILL YOU./IF YOU CLAIM THAT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO SPECIES, I DO NOT SEE IT."

VS CINDER: "YOU DARE POSSESS THIS POWER?!"

VICTORY AGAINST CINDER: "IT IS JUST AS YOU SAID. A POWER THAT WAS NEVER TRULY YOURS."

VS DECEIVER: "OBEY MY ORDERS, DECEIVER!"

VICTORY AGAINST DEVEIVER: "DECEIVER! YOU DARE DEFY ME!?"

VS ANY HUMAN/FAUNUS: "YOU ARE THE PARASITE OF THIS WORLD! PREPARE FOR YOUR EXTINCTION!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY HUMAN/FAUNUS: "GOODBYE, MEDDLESOME PEST."

VS ANY NON-RWBY CHARACTER: "WHAT IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU!?"

VICTORY AGAINST ANY NON-RWBY CHARACTER: "SUCH POWER. I PITY I HAVE TO KILL YOU."

VS RUBY: "YOU ARE OLD PAST YOUR PRIME, SILVER EYES."

VICTORY AGAINST RUBY: "MY GRIMM FEARED….THIS?/NOW IT IS TIME TO JOIN YOUR MOTHER!"

VS WEISS: "THESE ARE YOUR LAST MOMENTS UPON YOUR THRONE!"

VICTORY AGAINST WEISS: "YOUR FATHER WOULD BE…DISSAPOINTED."

VS BLAKE: "HUMANS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

VICTORY AGAINST BLAKE: "ALL ADAM HAS TAUGHT YOU HAS BEEN FOR NAUGHT."

VS YANG: "XIAO LONG! YOU DARE MOCK ME!?"

VICTORY AGAINST YANG: "ADAM TOOK YOUR ARM. I WILL TAKE THE REST OF YOU!"

VS JAUNE: "YOU CHARGE AT ME WITH A SWORD AND SHEILD?! PATHETIC!"

VICTORY AGAINST JAUNE: "AND THUS, THE ARC HAS SUNK."

VS PYRRHA: "NIKOS. YOU WISH TO DIE AGAIN?"

VICTORY AGAINST PYRRHA: "SOON, YOUR LOVED ONES WILL JOIN YOU."

VS NORA: "YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC HUMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

VICTORY AGAINST NORA: "GOODBYE, VALKYRIE."

VS LIE: "WHAT'S WRONG? OUT OF AMMO?"

VS PENNY: "HUMANITY SENDS A TOY TO DESTROY ME?! OH PLEASE!"

VICTORY AGAINST PENNY: "I WILL SMASH YOU TO BITS, UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

VS RUDOLPH: "YOUR LEGACY, AS WITH YOUR MOTHER'S, ENDS HERE!"

VICTORY AGAINST RUDOLPH: "YOUR FAMILY WILL JOIN YOU SOON."

VS WINIFRED: "THIS WILL NOT BE LIKE LAST TIME!"

VICTORY AGAINST WINIFRED: "NOW THE SNOW IS COATED WITH BLOOD."

VS BLACK: "A HYBRID!? ALL THE MORE REASON TO KILL YOU!"

VICTORY AGAINST BLACK: "ANOTHER FAILURE DESTROYED."

VS YAO: "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SO-CALLED FATHER."

VICTORY AGAINST YAO: "YOU WERE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE ME WEAPONLESS!"

VS MEI: "SO THIS IS THE SILVER-EYED WARRIOR OF LEGEND I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT. I WAS NOT EXPECTING….. THIS."

VICTORY AGAINST MEI: "THE GRIMM HAVE TOLD ME TO AVOID THOSE WITH SILVER EYES. HA! I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY!"

VS LI: "YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION, JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!"

VICTORY AGAINST LI: "ALL THAT EFFORT FOR NOTHING."

WITH SALEM AS ALLY: "DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE PERMANENT, QUEEN."

VICTORY WITH SALEM AS ALLY: "PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE STILL WORTHY TO LEAD THE GRIMM! OTHERWISE, A NEW RULER SHALL RISE."

WITH DECEIVER AS ALLY: "KNOW YOUR PLACE."

VICTORY WITH DECEIVER AS ALLY: "I SEE. SO YOU MAY NOT BE SO USELESS AFTER ALL."

VS DR. MERLOT: "YOUR SO-CALLED CREATIONS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!"

VICTORY AGAINST DR. MERLOT: "GRIMM ARE STILL GRIMM. CHANGED OR NOT, THEY STILL BEND TO MY WILL. THEY CAN ONLY HAVE ONE CONTROLLER. THUS, I BID YOU FAREWELL, YOU MAD SCUM!"

VS ANYONE: "WELL THEN, READY TO DIE?/COME FORTH! MORTAL SLAYER THRISTS FOR BLOOD!"

VICTORY AGAINST ANYONE: "HMPH. I EXPECTED MORE OF A RESISTANCE."

DEFEAT AGAINST ANYONE: "NO…..HOW IS THIS…POSSIBLE?!/I….AM THE CHOSEN ONE!"

VS TEAM RWBY: "THE FOUR. THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL BATTLE!"

VICTORY AGAINST TEAM RWBY: "AND THUS, THE LEGEND LIVES NO LONGER./DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS EXACTLY LIKE THAT FOOL, SALEM?!"

VS OZPIN: "ALL YOU HAVE TAUGHT THEM HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!"

VICTORY AGAINST OZPIN: "FIRST YOU, THEN YOUR PUPILS."

VS OSCAR: "WHERE IS YOUR MASTER NOW, BOY?"

VICTORY AGAINST OSCAR: "HOW YOUNG. HOW INNOCENT. HOW FOOLISH!/IT MATTERS NOT IF YOU COME BACK, OZMA. I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

VS SON RUKU ROSE: "THOSE ARE SILVER EYES. YET THAT HAIR….IT IS UNFAMILIAR TO ME. WHO ARE YOU, BOY?"

VICTORY AGAINST SON RUKU ROSE: "EVEN WITH SUCH POWER, YOU FALL BEFORE ME!"

VS GOBY: "THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF YOUR LIFE, FAUNUS!"

VICTORY AGAINST GOBY: "A PITY. I HAD TO SACRIFICE THE GRIMM WITHIN TO DESTROY THE ANIMAL."

VS TEAM JNPR: "YOU FOUR 'HEROES' ARE NOTHING BUT FOOLS WHO RUSH HEADFIRST INTO DEATH!"

VICTORY AGAINST TEAM JNPR: "MANY WILL MOURN YOU. HOW TRAGIC."

VS TEAM RWBY 2: "IT IS TIME. THE BLOOD OF YOUR MOTHERS WILL BE SPILLED THROUGH YOUR BODIES!"

VICTORY AGAINST TEAM RWBY 2: "WHAT HOPE DID YOU, FOUR MERE CHILDREN, HAVE AGAINST ME, THE GRIMM KING?!"

DEFEAT AGAINST TEAM RWBY 2: "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo….."

VS RUBY AND WEISS: "SUCH A STAR-CROSSED PAIR. DESTINY, HOWEVER, HAS BETRAYED YOU."

VICTORY AGAINST RUBY AND WEISS: "AT LONG LAST, THE LAST PEDAL OF THE WHITE ROSE HAS FINALLY FALLEN."

VS BLAKE AND YANG: "FATE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING. TODAY MARKS TO TRAGIC END TO YOUR FAIRY TALE!"

VICTORY AGAINST BLAKE AND YANG: "NOW THE BUMBLEBEE HAS FINALLY BEEN SQUASHED!"

VS OMEGA SHENRON: "SUCH A POWERFUL CREATURE. A PITY I HAVE TO KILL IT."

VICTORY AGAINST OMEGA SHENRON: "EVEN IF YOU DID HOLD BACK, YOU WOULD STILL UNDERGO THE SAME FATE."

VS FAKE RUBY/DUST: "YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR KING?!"

VICTORY AGAINST FAKE RUBY/DUST: "SHED YOUR DISGUISE. IT REMINDS ME OF AN UGLY FACE."

VS HIKARI MEIDO: "EVEN THE MOST STRONGEST OF LIGHT CAN BE EXTINGUISHED."

VS DAKU YAMI: "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DESTROY THE BLOOD OF RWBY, IT IS GOING TO BE ME!"


	9. Merges

RWBY + DRAGON BALL

SENRAN KAGURA + NARUTO

ATTACK ON TITAN + ONE PIECE

GUNDAM + YUGI-OH

BLEACH + BLAZBLUE

ONE PUNCH MAN + MY HERO ACADEMIA

JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE + PERSONA

YUYU HAKUSHO + UNDER NIGHT: IN BIRTH

TORIKO + KOBAYASHI-SAN CHI NO MAID DRAGON


	10. Notes

· Due to the immense number of worlds colliding, the Gundam Mobile Suits are destroyed, leaving behind armor. The pilot of a mobile suit wears the armor their suit is based on, even gaining the same weapons the suit uses. This time, rather than being behind cockpits, pilots will join the fight themselves, their suits' arsenals at their own command. So in short, the mobile suits really WILL be suits.

· I may also include OCs from Jump Force, but that will have to wait until it actually comes out.

· I might include the Keystones from Blazeblue: Cross Tag Battle, with a few differences. Their colors differ depending on what world they are from. Dragon Ball Keystone is yellow, RWBY is red, Naruto is orange, Senran Kagura green, One Piece black, and Attack On Titan blue.

· The gameplay will be a combination of J Stars Victory Vs +, RWBY Grimm Eclipse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Blazeblue Cross Tag Battle, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Jump Force, Senran Kagura Estival Versus, Attack On Titan 2, Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm, One Piece Burning Blood, and every other anime fighting game that has ever existed.


	11. Last But Not Least

In JFCTB, you can relive any story of any character in any world. Relive the adventures of Goku during the events of Dragon Ball Z, or live the story of Ruby's son, Rudolph, during RWBY: Legacy. However, the main story is just as exciting, involving ALL anime worlds! The opening will be shown here. The rest is up to YOU to figure out!


	12. Main Campaign Story Opening Cutscene

It has been 50 days since the War with the Venoms has ended. Now as the Director of J-Force, you remember the final days clearly. Kane and his second-in-command, Galena, were both played by the Keyman, Prometheus, who was actually Director Glover! With the help of legendary Jump warriors Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, and Monkey D. Luffy, you were able to defeat Prometheus. Now, the Jump Worlds and the Real World are now separate.

You are wandering the streets of New York. It feels like yesterday when you were killed by Frieza and resurrected as a hero. However, you haven't fought in a long time, and you're starting to get depressed. Suddenly, you get a call from your robot friend, Navigator, who is with you at the time.

Goku: Hey there, Director Y/N! Been a while, huh? Me and the other two need you back at Umbras Base. We got a situation here!

Fired up at the thought at fighting new opponents, you order Navigator to teleport the two of you to Umbras Base.

…

When you get to Umbras Base, it's the same as ever. Except it's deadly empty. You look around for Goku. No one is there. You head into the Command Room. Suddenly, a portal opens and out steps three figures that look familiar, yet different.

The first one is a man who looks just like Goku but isn't. He has silver eyes, a sword on his back, grey clothing, and black hair.

The second one is female, with a Hidden Leaf headband, a ninja mouthguard, two katanas on her back, a scroll at her waist, and big…assets on her upper chest.

The third looks like a kid, with a straw hat, pirate clothing, a blue wing-like symbol on his shoulder, and two swords held in what appears to be giant gas containers on his waist.

Then, the silver man speaks in a voice that sounds just like Goku!

?: So, you're the one who defeated the Keyman, huh?

You nod, then ask who they are.

?: Oh, me? My name's Son Ruku Rose. The girl is Naruka Asuto, and the kid is Monkeren D. Juffy. We're from worlds you know….and worlds you don't.

You are utterly confused.

Naruka: To sum it all up, the Jump Worlds are beginning to merge.

You are wide with shocked.

Juffy: But not with each other! See, The Jump Worlds are beginning to merge with new universes. We call them The Other Worlds.

You are silent, then ask about the Other Worlds.

Ruku: The Other Worlds are worlds similar to yours but are not part of the Jump Worlds. Each world has their own special fighters!

You light up, ready for a challenge. Ruku brings up three displays on the monitor. They show Planet Namek, Hidden Leaf Village, and Marineford.

Ruku: These are part of the Jump Worlds, which you already know of. And THESE….

Ruku brings up three more displays. The one above Namek shows a nightly academy-like base, with black monsters around it. In the distance is a shattered moon. The one above Hidden Leaf Village shows a more peaceful Ancient Japan-like academy, with sakura pedals floating around. It seems like shinobi are trained here. The one above Marineford shows a city encased behind a massive wall. Beyond that wall lurks, in the distance, giant humanoid figures.

Ruku: are just three of the Other Worlds.

Ruku points to each of the worlds as he says their names.

Ruku: This one is Remnant. It is home to legendary warriors called Huntsmen and Huntresses. They use epic weapons to fight the monstrous Grimm. However, this base, Beacon Academy, was overrun by them. This one is Hanzo Academy. It serves as the home and training ground for shinobi. Most of them are female. This last one is Wall Maria. Years ago, massive creatures called Titans attacked, and humanity had to shelter themselves by creating three massive walls to enclose their cities. They also began to fight back using OMD Gear. But as time progressed, some humans learned that they could become Titans, thus giving the Titans a taste of their own power. Those who fell to the Titans ended up being Titan food.

Naruka: We don't know what the cause is, but the worlds are beginning to merge. Look.

Feed opens, revealing six footages. One shows Grimm on Planet Namek, Another shows Saiyan Pods, along with Frieza's spaceship, which have landed at Beacon Academy. The third one shows Hidden Leaf Village with the same Ancient Japanese structure as Hanzo Academy. The fourth shows Hokage Rock having landed near Hanzo Academy. The fifth shows Titans wandering the seas near Marineford. The final one shows a pirate ship, The Thousand Sunny, having smashed into one of the massive walls.

Juffy: The Jump Worlds and Other Worlds are beginning to merge with each other. And it seems the Real World will be part of the battlegrounds, away from human eyes. We managed to get these footages. Take a look.

As the six footages disappear, three more appear. One shows Son Goku in Rome's Coliseum, fighting some red hooded girl with a very huge scythe. He hasn't gone to Ultra Instinct and is only fighting the girl at Super Saiyan Blue. However, the girl seems to emit light flashes from her eyes in an attempt to stun the Saiyan. She also seems to be firing something from her scythe, which Goku dodges with Instant Transmission. The girl then pursues the flying warrior by becoming a red streak encased in roses.

The second footage shows Naruto fighting a girl with two katanas on the Great Wall Of China. Naruto is in his Sage Of the Six Paths form, and the girl is equally matched in power. One of katanas manages to block a Rasengan, and the two race across the wall. The girl runs on the path and jumps from wall to wall, with Naruto using his chakra to run on the wall.

The final footage shows Luffy fighting a male soldier in Tokyo at night. Both are swinging from building to building, with the soldier using cables as Luffy uses his Gum-Gum fruit to stretch his arms. The solider then transforms into a Titan as Luffy unleashes Gear Four: Bounce Man.

You look on the other footages. Goku is gathering Spirit Bomb Energy while dodging the girl's attacks. Naruto is charging up a Tailed Beast Bomb as the girl rushes towards him, a green aura surrounding her as her hair ribbon is now gone.

Ruku: Don't worry, they're only testing each other. The girl Goku's fighting is called Ruby Rose. She possesses powers in her silver eyes that can petrify Grimm. However, this is only her younger appearance. The merging has affected her look. In reality, she lost her right eye and has a giant bow called Crimson Blade. The scythe she's wielding is called Crescent Rose. She also has a son called Rudolph Rose. Her Semblance, or unique power, is Speed.

Naruka: The shinobi Naruto's fighting is named Asuka. Her grandfather is a legendary shinobi, and she plans to carry on his legacy. She's the leader of her own team at Hanzo Academy. She's married to this girl called Homura and has a son named Hanzo The Second. Right now, she's in her Ultimate Form. She's equally matched against Sage Naruto now.

Juffy: That guy Luffy's fighting is Eren Yeager, Captain of the Scout Division. He's been in the wall his whole life, and now gets a chance to fight the Titans, who he vows to destroy because of….personal matters. However, he can become a Titan himself!

You are amazed. You ask how they know these three so well.

Ruku: That's easy. We're created from their powers.

You gasp.

Ruku: Like Ruby, I have silver eyes and can petrify Grimm. When I use those powers, I become a Super Saiyan in the process, like Goku. But my hair turns silver instead of yellow-golden. I even have a Semblance that lets me control the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. For example, I can use my Fire Semblance to create a burning version of a Kamehameha Wave. I even have my own weapon: A sword called Silver Sun.

Naruka: I can preform a Shinobi Transformation just like Asuka does, but not in a lewd perverted way. The scroll is at my waist, not in…there. I can even use my own version of Kurama and use Ninja Jutsu, like Shadow Clone Jutsu, just like Naruto. I even have my own Secret Ninja Art: One that allows me to use TWO Rasengans! I mostly specialize in stealth, like a real ninja.

Juffy: I can use Gum-Gum techniques like Luffy and can even transform into a Titan like Eren! I'm also an expert on OMD Gear, whether blades or gas. Heck, I can even use Haki and Gears, even combining Bounce Man with my Titan form!

You continue to look at the many footages. Some have backstories on the Jump and Other heroes. Others show those heroes finding and training mysterious figures.

Ruku: Those guys are like you. They wake up on a certain world with no memory of who they are, or how they got here. They even get their own abilities, depending on the world.

You stare in complete awe at the old and new worlds. You will meet old friends and new faces. If a great evil is the cause, you are sure to stop it. After all, you just can't resist a great opportunity. Who knows what lies in store for you?

Ruku, Naruka, and Juffy: So, what do you say, Y/N? You in?

You nod. A brand-new adventure has just begun.


End file.
